24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jamey Farrell
| residence = Los Angeles, California | education = B.S. Applied and Computational Mathematics, UC Riverside | affiliation = Ira Gaines mercenaries Counter Terrorist Unit (mole) | profession = Programmer, CTU Los Angeles Security Specialist, Microsoft Corporation Staff hacker, MIT Artificial Intelligence Lab | mother = Erica Vasquez | marital = Divorced | spouse = Derek Farrell (ex-husband) | sigothers = Ira Gaines (boyfriend) | children = Kyle Farrell (son) | status = Deceased | actor = Karina Arroyave | seasons = 1 | firstseen = | lastseen = }} :"But she ''did cause people harm, Erica. She helped Ira Gaines murder people. She became a traitor for him." :"I know... I know... God forgive her... but she paid for it, paid with her life." :— Tony Almeida and Erica Vasquez, Jamey Farrell was a programmer and analyst at CTU Los Angeles, present during many terrorist crises during the early years of the Counter Terrorist Unit. She later worked as a mole inside CTU for Ira Gaines in his assassination attempt against Senator David Palmer, and was killed by fellow mole Nina Myers in a staged suicide. Before Day 1 :Main article: Jamey Farrell before Day 1 Jamey Vasquez was born to Erica Vasquez and her husband. She grew up in Los Angeles, California. As a teenager, Jamey Vasquez attended youth group sessions mentored by future CTU administrator Richard Walsh, who grew close to her and helped her enter college at the age of sixteen. Jamey earned a bachelor's degree in Applied and Computational Mathematics from the University of California, Riverside. She was also a member of the University of California's Linux user group. She had expertise in Infoserve technologies; a detailed understanding of network security; and a proficiency in Python, Java, C/C++, Perl, LISP and HTML. At some point, she worked in a brief stint as a staff hacker at MIT's Artificial Intelligence Lab. After graduating, Jamey immediately went to work as a Security Specialist for Microsoft Corporation in Seattle, Washington. Though she thought it was beautiful, Jamey had no family in the area and grew lonely, leading her to start a relationship with her boss, Derek Farrell. Jamey soon became pregnant with a son, Kyle, and the two were married. Tension arose, however, when Jamey asked to move to Los Angeles so her mother could help raise Kyle. Derek had an affair with another executive at the company, and left Jamey, saying he was too young to be a father. Jamey persuaded Derek's superiors to force him to pay child support to her. In revenge, Derek reported her for writing open-source software related to intelligence gathering, which resulted in Jamey being fired from Microsoft. She was forced to move back to Los Angeles, and lived for a time with her mother. Thanks to her former mentor Richard Walsh, Jamey secured a position as an analyst at the newly opened CTU Los Angeles. In the years leading up to Day 1, Jamey was a reliable and loyal intelligence agent, present during numerous terrorist crises. Occasionally, however, she felt marginalized by her co-workers, believing that she did more work than most there but received less pay. Still angry from her divorce, Jamey started going out to nightclubs with her old friends. On one of these occasions, she met Ira Gaines, with whom she began a relationship. Gaines started buying luxuries for Jamey and her family: jewelry for her, toys for Kyle, and even some for Erica and her husband. Erica Vasquez later recalled seeing Gaines drop Jamey off at the house in a Cadillac, and believed that they had slept together a few times. At some point, Gaines persuaded Jamey to act as a mole inside CTU for his operation to assassinate Senator David Palmer, paying her $300,000 to place a wiretap on the agency's internal surveillance network. She later claimed to be unaware of Gaines' true intentions for the tap. When asked by Tony Almeida why she thought Jamey had turned traitor, Erica stated that her husband - Jamey's father - had recently been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease, and the family was facing the expenses of long-term nursing care. She also insisted that Jamey wouldn't have betrayed her country if she had known people would be killed. Day 1 and Jamey Farrell]] Shortly after midnight on Day 1, Jamey was called into CTU along with the rest of the staff. She arrived heavily made up and asked Nina Myers how long she had to stay, implying her social activities were being interrupted. She waited in the conference room until Richard Walsh arrived and briefed everyone on a threat on the life of Senator David Palmer. She left to run background checks on Palmer's staff. Later Jack approached her and asked her to find all the internet passwords associated with his daughter's number. She asked for a warrant, but he explained it was important so she hacked in and found the password "LIFESUCKS". Jamey listened as Tony Almeida questioned Jack about George Mason and Nina came to his rescue. Later, just before 2am, Jack called Jamey from the road and had her phone Division to pick up the bodies of 2 agents from 2350 Dunlop Plaza. He then sent her some data from a key card after she explained he could use the scanner in his car. She traced the electronic signature to work out that the card was encoded by Nina Myers, and sent this information to Jack. At around 2:20am Jack returned to the office and informed Jamey that Richard Walsh was one of the agents killed. She was upset, but Jack explained that there was a traitor at CTU and Walsh said she was the only one he could trust. He gave her the key card to decrypt and asked her to be sure Nina was the author, as it would confirm her as the dirty agent. While Jack distracted Nina, Jamey went to her workstation to verify her involvement in the key card, before phoning Jack to let him know. She then went to Jack's office to ask if she could shut down Nina's access. Jack was reluctant at first, but Jamey asked about his relationship with Nina and he agreed to it. She promised not to tell others in the office about the relationship, then left to shut off Nina's channels. Just after 2:50am, Tony noticed a memorandum for Walsh and asked Jamey, so she brought up the profile of Brahim Mohammed to hide what she was doing. She pretended she knew nothing of Walsh's death, so Tony asked her to open up a socket on his computer so he could investigate. Jack then phoned her and asked her to come to his office once she had collected the evidence against Nina. She presented her findings to Nina, but once Jack saw the date he asked her to leave, as Nina had been away then. Nina, having been cleared, then came and worked the card with Jamey. After isolating sectors, Jamey managed to find an address, 18166 San Fernando Road, which she passed onto Jack. The address was apparently unconnected to Palmer, and Jamey tried peeling off more information, but found nothing. Jack left to check it out, just as George Mason arrived and set up a lockdown of CTU. Jamey hid the key card, and Mason began questioning CTU workers. Nina told Jamey that she couldn't tell him anything, so she refused to give Jack's location when questioned. Mason offered to help her in exchange for information, but he was interrupted by a call that Jack had been found. Mason left and the lockdown was lifted. Jamey continued to work on the card until 5:40am, when Nina told her she needed her help in forensics. Jamey initially refused to go, not wanting to be replaced by the outside contractor Milo Pressman, but Nina told her Jack asked for her help identifying a body. She went and they found a custom made surgical pin in the deceased's ankle, and Jamey searched the AMA database for the surgeon who implanted it. Milo arrived just before 6am and asked her if she had tried using an S-box inversion on the key card, as it was the fastest way to decrypt the file. She ignored him and Nina came over to tell her work had paid off as the body was identified as Alan York. Later she found Milo struggling with the key card decryption after Jack had switched the card for a fake. She pointed him in the right direction for it to work again, and he begrudgingly complimented her for it. Later, she received a call from Teri Bauer who told her her daughter had been kidnapped and someone was trying to get her too. She gave her location on Mulholland Drive to Jamey, who then passed it to Ira Gaines, who sent men to kidnap Teri. Jamey destroyed her note of the address as Tony came over to ask about a Division meeting. She attempted to cover for Jack, but Tony ordered her to give him the CCTV footage of Jack's office, which she did. A short while after that, Gaines contacted her using her PDA acting as a remote network device. She went to the bathroom to communicate with him, and on the way bumped into Milo who asked about the key card. She told him to format files until Nina got back, then went into the bathroom where Gaines asked if Milo knew if he was working with the wrong card. She told him that he did, but it wouldn't be a problem. Gaines then told her Nina was dead and she was to make up a reason for her absence. Jamey worked at Milo's station, and when he asked about Nina she told him she wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. Tony questioned her, and she claimed she had just talked to Nina, who could be at Division all day. Later Jamey heard Tony telling Milo that they knew the key card was fake, and the real one was being backed up in the archives. Jamey went to the bathroom again to inform Gaines, but was interrupted by Tony who had looped the cameras. He grabbed her at gunpoint and took her to the ITS room, where Nina was waiting. Nina then questioned Jamey, saying they knew she was working against them. She told them she didn't know anyone would get hurt, as she was just supposed to tap into the surveillance. She said she had also passed messages from inside CTU, but refused to say anymore until she got agency counsel. Tony handcuffed her to a table. Just before 8am, they saw Palmer being shielded from a gunman at Santa Clarita Power Plant, and they made Jamey call Gaines and tell him Division went to pick Bauer up at the power plant due his protocol violations. Jamey then told Tony that the man she worked for was called Gaines, and he was watching through the surveillance. She then shut off Gaines's link to the cameras and called him to say that Milo was close to discovering her entry point. She then told Gaines that Jack was being taken to Division, but urged him not to take any action yet. Later, Tony began judging her for her actions, and she defended herself by saying she had a son to support. Nina came in and asked Jamey to call Gaines again, but she refused until she got immunity from Ryan Chappelle. Jack then called, and asked to speak to her. Jamey refused but Tony pressed the phone against her ear, where Jack told her that he could take care of the charges against her if she co-operated. However, she still refused and Nina continued the conversation. Later, Tony told her that they were bringing her son Kyle into the office if she didn't co-operate, and he would see her arrested as a traitor. Jamey got upset, and asked for a moment to think it over. They left her alone, but a short while later Nina entered and incapacitated her with a stun gun. Nina then broke a coffee cup and cut Jamey's wrists in an apparent suicide. She left, but returned a short while later to apparently discover Jamey and call a medic. Jenkins and the other paramedics attempted to revive Jamey and she was taken to the County hospital, but she died at approximately 9:10am. In the last hour of the day, when Jack finally deduced that Nina was a mole working for the Drazen syndicate, he asked a CTU technician to check a backup of security video only high-ranking agents could access; it confirmed that Farrell was killed by Nina, and was the evidence that convinced George Mason to approve of the lockdown against Myers. Memorable quotes * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. ("Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am") Background information and notes * Jamey went through 3 different hairstyles over the course of the 10 episodes she is featured in during Day 1: it was twisted up into clips in Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am, down straight in 1:00am-2:00am and 2:00am-3:00am, and braided for her remaining episodes. * Karina Arroyave is credited for appearing in "Day 1: 4:00am-5:00am," though she did not, in fact, appear in the episode. * Arroyave returned for the season finale, appearing in archive footage of Jamey's death. She is credited for her reappearance. * In the 2013 [[24/India|Indian version of 24]], Jamey's counterpart is Jiah Pastakhia. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 1 characters Category:Day 1 antagonists Category:Operation Hell Gate characters Category:Veto Power characters Category:Trojan Horse characters Category:Cat's Claw characters Category:Vanishing Point characters Category:Chaos Theory characters Category:Trinity characters Category:CTU personnel Category:CTU intelligence agents Category:Day Zero characters Category:Female antagonists Category:Gaines crew Category:Moles Category:Killed by Nina Myers Category:Deceased characters